The New Danger Lord
by Shakalos123
Summary: Cyan kaiju, world prodigy, set his sights on the world of Akame ga kill, and now his interest is piqued. now follow Cyan as he turns this entire world upside down, as both Tatsumi, and the current/only Danger Lord. i don't own akame ga kill. Op Tatsumi, double harem, and searching for a beta reader. t for now, but might turn to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**hello all, to the new series revamp: the new Danger Lord!**

 **for most of the information, look at the current chapter of my old Fic Cyan and the teigu war. it'll tell you all about it.**

 **the first chapter will pretty much be the same with some major additions and revisions, so you'll get that at least.**

 **no then onwards to the story!**

* * *

Cyan Kaiju, world genius prodigy. holds the worlds first record for "living videogame".

at a young age, he created an invention that copies programming usually found in videogames, and implanted two of these in his brain and heart. With this implanted inside him, he created various gadgets, and inventions, expertly skilled in martial arts and weaponized combat, and is just as durable as he was smart. Now bored with his new found power, he finds an anime that suits his interest: Akame ga Kill.

intrigued by the plot for a while, he suddenly finds himself more hooked onto the story, and actually felt crestfallen whe his favorite characters died. at the end of the show and by the end of the manga, Cyan regained his curiosity, and suddenly had a great idea.

"Akame ga Kill, huh, well I can get into that." Cyan said with a little smirk. grabbing some stuff and downloading as much lore and info on the series into his implanted data chips, Cyan set out for the new world.

"now before I jump in, i need a perfect way to enact my grand entrance..." Cyan blinked, then another idea came to mind. "that... that will do nicely." he then changed some of the starting plot, and added more into it, and by midnight, he finished his initial plot change.

Satisfied with his work, he downloads every last episode/Manga of Akame ga Kill onto his drive, the drive to his laptop, locked his doors, and placed on his invented cyber side mk 3. He lied down and shouted "upload Cyan Kaiju." and everything went black.

* * *

"i'm sorry to say this, ma'am, but we regretfully inform you that... this child won't be able to live much longer..." the doctor said, the mother and father sobbing in woe and despair at the news. turning in for the night, the slowly dying baby cried himself to sleep, unaware of the ghost like spirit phasing into his body.

 _"okay, so almost dying tatsumi... check, saving his life by merging it with mine, check. everything i brought with me... check. alright, now then. time to rest up... i've got a lot to do and a few lives to save/kill. can't do it right now though."_ Cyan said to himself.

needless to say, the next morning, a family celebrated all week long for their child's miraculous life, leaving a dumbfounded group of doctors and nurses behind.

* * *

(7 years later...)

"alright... time for phase one; collect and create!" Tatsumi said out loud. his time at the village was somewhat decent for a town in poverty of a corrupted empire. the food there was great, and the towns folk praised him highly.

since Cyan merged with tatsumi, Tatsumi now had all of Cyan's abilities and quirks, which included superior skills in fighting, espionage, cooking, crafting, and other things as well, he also retained Cyan's supreme intellect, as show that out of everyone in the world, Tatsumi found the one thing that'll make him into a legend as well as the worlds biggest target...

he managed to complete the perfect recipe for creating a teigu. in his own words, tatsumi complained.

"either nearly everyone here are retarded, or that they simply didn't care, either way, i'm not going to get rid of this." as he flashed the piece of paper in which he wrote down the following:

 _materials:_

 _Danger beast DNA, and Soul (S,SS,SSS, or unknown class for best result)_

 _powerful catalyst_

 _powerful metal (orichalcom, diamond, etc)_

 _1 Human soul (extremely vital)_

and this actually works. by trapping and killing an S class danger beast with the ability of healing fluids (he's not telling you how he knew, he just knows that all of its fluids can heal things) he created a tanto blade that coats itself in a glowing sheen of green liquid, whenever he poured this liquid onto a damaged wound, any thing, even fatal wounds would miraculously heal to the point where it's relatively brand new. the only problem is that it can't normally heal people who are dead, that's where its trump card came to play. by giving up a year of the user's life span, the dead person can be revived, but only people who died within a month can be revived by this effect.

the towns folk saw this, and slowly dawned on themselves to give Tatsumi the title Danger Lord. confused, tatsumi briefly asked what that meant, and the chief motioned him to talk in private.

* * *

 _(flashback two hours ago)_

 _"so... chief, what's a danger Lord?" Tatsumi asked the old man. stroking his beard, the elder turned and spoke._

 _"in order to answer that, i must first ask you this. do you know the origin of the Teigu?"_

 _"the first emperor sent many people to create them to continue his empire, right?"_

 _"correct, but at the time, people didn't think that it would be possible. that was, until they successfully created the first one, which was Shikoutazer. afterwards people were shocked, afraid, and awed at the same time. in the midst of the populace, they started calling these smiths Danger lords, since they managed to do the impossible, with danger beasts no less. that is as far as i know..." he finished._

 _"and now they're calling me a Danger Lord because i made Titania?" Tatsumi asked._

 _"titania?"_

 _"the new dagger i made. the Dagger of healing: Titania. i know it's not really a dagger, but most people wouldn't care about being specific."_

 _"...i see... boy, there's something i must tell you..." the elder gazed at the young boy, eyes full of curiosity and determination._

* * *

we now see the 7 year old Tatsumi searching within an abandoned cave that looked like it'll cave in on itself at any moment. and the end of the cave sat two separate masks.

one was a small black masquerade mask with blood red carvings centered around four gemstones of different colors.

the second mask was slightly bigger, and nearly cover the whole face. the designs on the green front looked almost beast like, and a pair of black obsidian horns glowed softly, illuminating the spot it was at.

walking up to the two masks and picking them up, tatsumi inspected both then placed them in a separate sac he brought with him.

"you two look cool, i can't wait to see what you guys do. but first i need to find more of you all, so you can be reunited again." tatsumi whispered to the masks before gently placing them in the sac along with Titania.

a loud caw echoed behind him, and turning around, he came face to face with what looked like a retarded phoenix.

Tatsumi smiled, this is going to be FUN.

* * *

(nine years later)

"well, we're off everyone!" Tatsumi yelled, alongside his two friends Sayo and Ieyasu, heading toward the direction of the capital. heads were held high, and nothing could stop the trio from their goal...

that was until they were separated when Tatsumi *accidentally* took the wrong path.

two months later and tatsumi finally made it to the capital, and thought one thing.

time for things to get interesting.

* * *

 **and that's the first chapter!**

 **please review for more content, and if you didn't read the last chapter in Cyan and the Teigu war, then here is the format for your teigu here:**

 **Name of the Teigu**

 **Type: (weapon, armor, unique, or organism based)**

 **Appearance: (what does it look like)**

 **Ability:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Trumpcard:**

 **and with that, TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger lord chapter two is here.**

 **This takes place a month later, and starts off in episode 1. This is where we meet new things along the plot, so get ready for some changes**

 **don't worry, tatsumi will still have incursio, but that's not the actual change exactly...**

 **I don't know what to say anymore right now, so go!**

* * *

"GAHH! this sucks! i just got here and i got dragged into this mess!" Tatsumi yelled. as soon as he made it to the capitol, he went towards the direction of the bar, ignoring the presence behind him along the way, encountered that presence as a busty blonde woman, some other things with bottles of booze, swindling, and flirting later, he's now walking down the streets at night. looking for potential spectators, tatsumi looked at the two bags he's brought with him.

the first bag was all the essential necessities one needs for survival: food, shelter, extra clothing, tools, and separate notes on what he discovered in the world. the bag itself easily took up most of Tatsumi's backside, and was nearly full to the point of spilling out his contents if he leaned back too far. sighing, he gazed into the second bag he was carrying in his hand.

the second bag, once he peeked inside, held a total of nine different artifacts, some looking brand new, and other looked worn beyond holy hell to time. sighing in relief, he inspected the nine into the following:

 **Dagger of Healing: Titania-** a tanto blade oozing with a special healing sheen created from the body fluids and fang from a serpentine like Danger beast, and the first to be created by him. it had the ability to heal all wounds, including fatal ones.

 **Thorny Devil: Gaebolg-** a black lance that appears to be a jet black stick of violet thorny barbs. the bones of the Lizard Danger beast used to forge this had the ability to shrink down to catch its prey, and the weapon just so happened to inherit the ability since the 15 ft pole that consisted of the lance retracted to a mere 3 ft stick wit an arrowhead shaped thorn at the top.

 **Mask of one million fears: Kyofu-** a black masquerade mask with red carvings and four gemstones embedded into it. this was one of the few Lost Teigu that he's managed to find. he doesn't know the full power within the mask yet, since the first time he tried it on, it tried to reject him. he still kept the mask though, and the second time he wore it, he was met with less resistance.

 **Madness incarnate: Majora-** the brother of the previous teigu Kyofu. this emerald mask covered the whole face with beast like carvings and two obsidian horns adorned the top. from what he heard from a neighboring village while on his travels, this increases a person's power at the cost of their sanity. tatsumi didn't try this one on, but he still kept it since he thinks that the masks should stay as a pair.

 **Tome of Spectrum: Grimoire-** an absolute godsend of a teigu. he initially found this one nearly destroyed in an abandoned mansion on the verge of collapse. when he found it, he somehow managed to do the impossible and repaired it with the blood and scales of a wyvern like danger beast with vast intellect. when he explored the contents of the book, he found that it's entirely blank except for one sentence: your curiosity is my key. figuring out this riddle, tatsumi initially asked on several question to the tome, which provided the perfect answers in the form of appearing , disappearing, and rearranging text. this let to him concluding that this teigu had infinite knowledge and one needs to ask a question to it in order to activate the book.

the Core of the **Mistress of Creation: Maxwell-** a rainbow colored gemstone that holds the content of a hidden/sealed away Biological Teigu. the teigu itself took the form of a tall, fully developed woman with long silver hair and golden eyes. she wore a maroon and gold robe with a white dress skirt underneath that reached the top of her knees. the outfit was completed with socks, black shoes, and crystal like earrings on both sides of her face. he found Maxwell sealed away in a cave somewhere halfway in his travels, and bonded with the teigu just like he did with the others. this led to the second discovery of a lifetime for him; by forming a deep bond with the teigu, it could be possible to wield more than one at once. that would explain why he didn't die from using Titania, kyofu, and Grimoire repeatedly.

 **Reversing Mirror: Kaleidoscope-** the third teigu he's created so far, which took the shape of a structure like mirror with a rectangular like lightbulb, and the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle. crafted by the crystal shell of a humanoid turtle Danger beast, this little mirror shield had the OP ability of reflecting and reversing any attack, ability, or weapon aimed at the glass like front side. he made sure to keep this thing close in case of other teigu users.

the Core of the **Rainbow** **Gate Goddess: Tilith-** a heart shaped locket holding a rainbow gemstone similar to Maxwell's Core. this also contained a hidden/sealed Biological Teigu. the form consisted of another developed woman with bluish green eyes and rainbow colored hair. she wore a green/white/blue dress that revealed a bit of cleavage and boots of the same color scheme. other than that, she didn't really have much. when he found tilith, he bonded with her as well, which led to learning that her powers consisted of summoning valiant souls lost to time and space to serve her, while Maxwell's ability can be to create anything if given the right amount of power to do so, most likely due to tilith knowing Maxwell a long time ago.

and the **Tounge of Feral Hearts: Saiping-** a rather unique teigu with the power of controlling animals and things with animal traits. the overall design looked somewhat strange, which consisted of a big jewel, a little hole that a string could get into, so that it could be worn on someone's neck, a golden, red and black color scheme, and it had a circle in the middle of it, which Inside the circle was the design of a tongue.

closing the bag and sighing a breath of relief, he thought back to the interesting conversation he had with **Grimoire** a week ago...

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _"alright, **Grimoire**... i have a few more questions, if that's alright with you..." Tatsumi started, opening the book to the first page, the only word on the first page confirmed his assessment with a ~very well~ in the middle._

 _"first off, what did **Maxwell** mean by "the deeper the bond, the more you can bond with others"?" tatsumi asked._

 _~she refers to an interesting dilemma for us teigu, that you've been doing in this adventure of yours. we are linked to each other and our wielders in a hidden way, but most either exploit our power for their own gain, or were completely ignorant of this fact. but the closer the bond one is to the teigu, the less strain is taken by wielder in the current one, which makes it possible to wield more than one teigu if applied by this method.~_

 _"okay, i think i get it, and i deeply apologize if this comes off as offending, but why?"_

 _~you should know that it required both souls of a Danger beast and a human in order to properly create a teigu, the souls merge and forms the power, while the DNA, the rare metal, and the catalyst forms the body. to most people we are merely tools, unaware that we too are sentient...that we too have souls.~_

 _"alright, thanks for that, and i just have one more question." Tatsumi replied, gaining the affirmative from the book, he went ahead._

 _"what do **you** want? like.. do you have any questions, requests, or anything you want really?"_

 _~...~_

 _"i'm sorry if you find this a bi-"_

 _~nobody has ever asked me that before... it's strange, yet oddly warm... might i ask why you want me to ask you questions?~_

 _"well, from what you said to me, Teigu aren't tools, but are actually living souls within artifacts. since you all are sentient, then you all must have desires, fears, and so on... what you're probably feeling is one of these things. i just want to aid you in anyway i can. after all, we're friends aren't we?" tatsumi answered, a genuine and heartwarming smile etched across his face._

 _~...friends...very well, then i do indeed have many things that i...want... but i shall start by asking this question... i can assume that you know the procedure of creating teigu, including biological ones, am i correct?~_

 _"yeah, but it'll take some time to make it..." tatsumi answered._

 _~then... can you... create a body for me? i wish to be more than a simple book. unable to feel anything but the hands of those who hold me. i wish to feel like i once had before... before it was made into this...~_

 _"of course. if you want a body, then i'll see what i can do, but i can't guarantee that i'll finish it in a short amount of time. it took me a week straight to forge Kaleidoscope." Tatsumi sighed. glad to help a friend in need, even if the friend was an all knowing book._

 _~thank you tatsumi... this makes me feel... happy...~_

* * *

shaking his head, Tatsumi kept his focus, sitting on the sidewalk, he contemplated on what to do.

 _"i'll need a base that can serve as both a body and as a functional system. **Grimoire** in her book form can very easily be used as a core, and i don't have to worry about the DNA and souls, but from what Grim described, i might need a humanoid form... where the hell am i supposed to find a human base!?"_ Tatsumi thought.

"excuse me..." said an unknown but feminine voice.

"hmm?" tatsumi looked up to fine a petite noble girl near a luxurious carriage, guards on horseback around it.

"do you want a place to rest for tonight?" the girl asked.

"...i don't have any money if that's what you mean."

"hey kid. there's no use refusing; once lady Aria puts her mind to it, there's nothing that could stop her." one of the guards said.

"please...?" Aria pleaded.

"...fine. i'll go..." Tatsumi sighed. _"well, at least i can get some stress relief before i figure this out..."_

* * *

(2 days later, at night)

 _"UGH! how the hell am i supposed to find a Human Base for Grimoire if i... i... wait..."_

 _"...Human base..."_

 _"...Human...base..."_

 _"...Human..."_

"Oh shit." Tatsumi said, rising out of bed in a deadpan that screamed 'you're an idiot', which he was doing to himself over and over again.

~Tatsumi, you're awake. excellent. we must hurry... what's wrong?~ the book on the desk beside him read.

"i just figured out what to do about your body, and i'm upset that i didn't think of it sooner." Tatsumi groaned.

~that's wonderful... but is that the only reason why you're awake?~

"what do you mean?" Tatsumi asked, facing the book now.

~that family tainted your food with sleeping drugs. why i don't know, but i can tell that it isn't good.~

"oh that stuff? i've got a powerful immune system; that sleeping drug would've already been purged from my system by the time i left the room. but now that you mention it..." Tatsumi said, before glaring around him, sensing a familiar intent roaming around.

"there's a lot of murderous intent around here... **Grimoire** , can you wake up the others? i'm going for a walk."

 _no need for that!_ a loud, scruffy voice echoed into his mind.

" **Gaebolg**... you know what time it is?" Tatsumi smirked.

~oh no.~

 _i'm sorry. i couldn't hear that. what was that!?_

"i said: DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

 _IT'S STABBY TIME!_

* * *

"this is getting boring." tatsumi sighed. he walked through every floor of the mansion, but he'd yet to find the people he was looking for. turning the corner, he spots some colors outside in the air. looking out the window, he spots a certain special group hanging on some wire.

"night raid..." Tatsumi mumbled. eyes widened, and looking down, he spots Aria and a guard escaping towards what looked to be a shed, ignoring the savagery that was the massacre of her other guards.

"OH HELL NO!" Tatsumi screamed. how dare they come here and try to take his prey.

"I CALLED DIBS ON THE LITTLE GIRL AT LEAST!" Tatsumi screeched before bolting straight out the door. (he was on the ground level at the time.)

* * *

"Finally... i've found you guys... Now I can-" Tatsumi started before he was interrupted by Aria glomping him.

"There you are! quickly, you must protect me from these monsters!" she shouted.

"TO THE SHED!" tatsumi yelled, running towards the clearing before turning out of the way to dodge the swing of a blade. looking over his shoulder, he spots a beautiful red eyed girl. her eyes and pitch black hair sharing the same color scheme as her outfit.

"oh, hey." Tatsumi casually greeted.

"stand aside." was his only response. shaking his head and leaning in with a whisper...

"don't worry, this is _My_ kill, just don't screw this up for me okay?" Tatsumi said before strolling towards the frightened girl and the corpse of her last guard. (the blade swing hit something after all.)

"quickly open the shed and hide!" i've got this!" he shouted back towards her, Aria getting a look of fear and a few shades paler on her features.

"u-um... a-a-are y-you s-s-sure?" she said with uncertainty.

"what's wrong? just open the shed!" Tatsumi yelled, turning towards the confused assassin. "i'm sorry, give me a second please..." storming over to her, he gently pushed her aside a bit before grabbing the doors.

"NO Don't!" Aria screamed. opening the doors the sight he found would've made him gag if he were any other person. countless dead bodies. everywhere, hell there were some hanging from the ceiling. but the two corpses he really focused on were two familiar faces.

 _"huh, so that's where they've been..."_ he thought. slowly turning around and leaking out enough intent to make the black haired assassin flinch, he glared at the girl trembling in fear beside him.

"Aria... what am i seeing here?" Tatsumi asked.

"it's not what i **IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " she started before getting her leg pierced by the sword he was carrying. pulling out the bloodied weapon, he asked again.

"What. am. I. Seeing. Here..."

"I-I..."she stuttered.

"wrong answer." Tatsumi said, stabbing the other leg. the screams she emitted was music to his ears. pulling out again, he asked one more time.

"any last words?" Tatsumi asked. Aria begged to be released, but before she could utter a sound she was decapitated.

"time's up."

looking back at the shed, he went inside, grabbed both Sayo and Ieyasu, and brought them outside.

"okay, so now that i'm done with- why are you starting at me like that?" he asked, looking at the girl who was staring at him as if he could be set on fire by her glare.

* * *

"akame, where were you!? and who is THAT!?" a pink themed girl said. staring at the black haired beauty carrying an amused tatsumi.

"y'know, before you plan on raping me can i at least get dinner first? their food tasted weird from the sleeping drugs they added." he said, getting a blush from the pink haired girl, the blonde haired girl, and the green haired male laughed their asses off, and the guy in the armor was too busy pulling the purple haired girl up with them to notice.

"so... to i get to be dom? sub? or would you prefer taking turns? if so then we might need to make a pit stop for some bondage equip-"

"enough!" the red eyed killer snapped.

"okay... jeez, talk about not taking a joke..."

"anyway, why is he here?" the pink haired girl asked.

" he has potential." was all she had to say. needless to say everyone but the pink haired girl and violet haired ditz nodded at her words.

"alright let's go." the blonde one said, everyone leaving in the illuminated moonlight with the last thing being said was from Tatsumi.

"AT LEAST TELL ME IF IT'S GOING TO BE AN ORGY!"

* * *

 **and that's chapter 2. i don't know what to say here... um...**

 **like, fave, and review your teigu idea, and here's the list so far:**

 _- **Dagger of Healing: Titania**_

 _ **-** **Thorny Devil: Gaebolg**_

 _ **-** **Mask of one million fears: Kyofu**_

 _ **-** **Madness incarnate: Majora**_

 _ **-** **Tome of Spectrum: Grimoire**_

 _ **-** **Mistress of Creation: Maxwell**_

 _ **-** **Reversing Mirror: Kaleidoscope**_

 _ **-** **Rainbow** **Gate Goddess: Tilith**_

 _ **-** **Tounge of Feral Hearts: Saiping**_

 _ **-The Wolves of Betrayal: Beowulf (thanks DragonWalkerDEW, sorry about making a slight change in the name)**_

 _ **-incomplete teigu (SSS)**_

 _ **-incomplete teigu (unknown)**_

 _ **-incomplete teigu (S)**_

 _ **\- blank spotX 17**_

 **please add more soon.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger Lord Chapter 3!**

 **A New teigu will be revealed in this chapter, actually, one new teigu, and a newly improved one in here.**

 **also, I must tell you all this, and I really hate to do this, but please hold back with the Teigu please! i only have a few suggestions, and they're really good, but I don't really understand most of it in terms of appearance. all i ask is to keep them unique but simple.**

 **Not much to say here, so let's go!**

* * *

(the day after night raid kidnapped tatsumi)

"well **Grimoire** , if i can finish this spell, then your new body would be complete." Tatsumi said, kneeling down onto the now clean corpse of his friend Sayo.

~excellent, but are you sure that i could have your friend's body?~ Grimoire asked.

"of course... i was too late in rescuing them alive, but i have their souls now, so i'll find a way to get them back sooner or later. this however... can be useful."

~how so?~

"well, from your description of what you wanted for your body, Sayo's was the closest thing i can compare it to. at first i was trying to think of how i can make a human body... but then i had the thought... `why make a new one when i can upgrade an existing one.' it's pretty much repairing the body after that."

~...~

" ***sigh*** you know that once a soul leaved their bodies, it's almost impossible to put them back. with this way, you get to have your body, and i'll be able to complete another teigu."

~...do you at least have an idea for them?~

"yes... i call it **songstress of the world: Lullaby** , the good news is that it'll be a two for one teigu, so both Sayo and Ieyasu can be used at the same time."

~that's good, but i doubt that you'll finish right now.~

"and why's that?"

~look behind you.~

turning around, the thing he least expected were the soft feel of two mounds of flesh. looking up, he saw a smirking Leone peering down at him.

"hey, don't stop on my account. by the way, nice book." Leone said simply.

"... how long were you there, scratch that what do you want?" Tatsumi asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"nevermind that, let's go introduce you to the others!" Leone announced dragging Tatsumi by the collar of his shirt.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" Tasumi screeched indignantly, ignoring the familiar presence he was used to feeling when he was searching for teigu. Grimoire slightly vibrated, her version of what a book would do if they could chuckle, at the way Tatsumi was being treated.

* * *

inside the Night Raid's base, Leone dragged tatsumi to the dining hall, where a purple haired girl in glasses was reading at the table.

"this here's Sheele. hey, how about you give him some words of encouragement?" Leone asked the bespectacled girl. looking at the new recruit, she gave a deadpanned look and said "If you don't join, then we'll have to just kill you."

"well aren't you just god damn cheerful." Tatsumi retorted, matching her deadpan with his own. just then, a pink haired midget kicked the door open, stomping towards the lioness and ignoring tatsumi for a few seconds.

"Leone, how many time do i have to tell you to- WHY IS HE HERE!?" the rabid chihuahua yipped in rage.

"Oh, I'm just giving Tatsumi a quick tour." Mine looked over Tatsumi, giving him a judging glare at the way he's looking at her.

"Denied."

"huh?" Leone said.

"Just look at him! where do you see "professional" in him He might as well be a-AAAAAAAACK!?" Mine shouted, before getting her gut stomped by Tatsumi's roundhouse kick.

"Finish that statement you little shit! I dare you!" Tatsumi yelled.

"anyway what's with the sad lost child over there?" he asks leone, pointing to the now recovering Mine.

"LOST CHILD!? Get back here and DIE!" she screamed, pulling out a giant rifle from nowhere and shooting.

"how about no!" Tatsumi countered by pulling out a long mirror that, surprising everyone in the room, reflected the shot and redirected it out the window.

"not today... so Leone where to next?"

"how the hell did you reflect pumpkin's shot!?" Mine screeched.

"well I could tell you... bye." and with that, Tatsumi left, a confused and awed Leone tailing him.

* * *

in the training fields, Tatsumi and Leone walked up to a shirtless man finishing his lance training. (the weapon you perverted fucks)

"and here we have Bulat. Hey Buddy! Say hi to the new recruit!" Leone waved, gaining the man's attention.

"oh, hello. It's nice to see another strapping young man among us." Bulat purred.

"uhhh... yeah. thanks, i guess..." Tatsumi said with uncertainty. _I forgot that he's gay._

 _"_ Oh, one more thing... He's Gay."

"I'm not, and I don't care. moving on!"Tatsumi said, leaving.

~i felt Incursio. it was like he was trying to follow you. but I don't know why...~ **Grimoire** mumbled. the sword shaped key glowed black for a few seconds as they were leaving.

"... oh I do like a man who plays hard to get." Bulat commented, licking his lips.

* * *

in a nearby forest, a green haired male as busy inspecting a clearing with binoculars not noticing the two behind him.

"sooner or later, leone will be here for her usuall bath. i don't care if she spots me; it'll be so worth it." the male said.

leaning up to his ear, leone whispered "then how about I break _all eleven_ fingers?" gripping one o his hands with a vice grip, Tatsumi could've sworn he heard some bones breaking.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" the male screamed, flailing around the lionesses grip.

"and **this** little fuckstick if Lubbock. say hi Lubba."

"...are you the new recruit? nice to meet ya." Lubbock said, forgetting that he was in mortal pain seconds ago.

"hey." was all he said.

"maybe we should continue the tour. i'm still not too sure about this."

"oh... well, we only have one person left for you to meet right now anyway." Leone said, dropping the hand broken boy on the ground.

* * *

"and here's the last member!"Leone gesture towards the sight before them...

of a giant dead bird over a fire.

"um... do you always cook your members, or..."

"what? no! the girl is behind the dead bird!" looking over the evil bird, he spotted the black haired beauty gorging on a cooked bird leg.

"that's Akame; our ace of the group. say hi Akame."

"are you joining night raid?" she asked instead.

"um... yeah? I need to see your leader first, but pretty much yeah."

"here." she finished, tossing a spare leg to him.

"you're being very chipper today, huh Akame?"

"the boss is back."

"yo." a new voice joined in. the three turned to a silver haired woman with a mechanical arm by the fire.

"BOSS!" Leone cheered, bouncing around like a chipper puppy. "did ya get me something? did ya?"

"of course I did... but first." the female took a swig of her cigar. " I heard that you took too long with your mission."

"...SHIT!" was the only thing Leone said before running away... only to be caught two seconds later.

"NOOOOO! I'M SORRY JUST STOP WITH THAT CREAKING NOISE!"

"who's the boy?" the woman asked, finally paying attention to the boy.

"Tatsumi, miss..."

"Najenda. it's Najenda." the woman, now known as Najenda, greeted.

"ah, good. I was recommended by that midnight beauty to join up, I was just looking for the leader to apply." tatsumi said, pointing to Akame.

"... really? a boy like you wants to be with a group like us?" she said incredulously.

"yes basically."

"...does he show promise?" Najenda asked her, only to receive a nod from the raven haired girl.

"alright then. let's get everyone gathered up here. then we'll see about your... enrollment."

* * *

(later)

"alright everyone. I think you we're all acquainted with our new member." Najenda announced. everyone else stood beside Tatsumi, listening attentively.

"So, Tatsumi, why do you even want to join us?" she asked him in particular.

"3 reasons." tatsumi started, listing off things with his fingers. "one. My village is in jeapordy, so i have tohelp save it. two. the empire's corrupted, and I know who the hell is causing it. and three, and i really need your attention on this one, ... you listening?"

"yes, we're listening. just tell us already." Najenda said.

"... you all need me."

"WHAT!?" Mine shouted.

"sit down, child. the adults are speaking." Tatsumi waved her off.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGHH!" it took Lubbock, Leone, and Sheele just to stop the pink pirahna from ravanging him.

"what I MEAN is, I know something that nobody else, knows. I have things that makes me both the best man in the world, and the world's biggest target. I have more info, skills, and power to kill the corruption solo, but I wanted a chance to have some friends who, well... didn't die on me, so, I chose you guys."

"and what exactly do you have that makes you "the best" then?" Mine taunted.

"I know how to make Teigu."

...

...

...

...

laughter erupted from the room. mostly everyone was on the ground laughing their lungs out at that declaration. the only ones who didn't were Tatsumi, najenda, akame and bulat

"If that's hard to choke on, then get this; I have multiple Teigu with me."

the ones who weren't laughing grew a shade paler, but the ones who were laughing, didn't hear.

"If that's tru- STOP LAUGHING!" Najenda shouted, silencing the room once more. "if that's true, then prove it."

"okay." Tatsumi whipped out a giant bag from behind him and picked out the contents, which were the several teigu he found and created himself, along with several materials which stayed inside the bag.

"let's see here. there's **Titania, Gaebolg, Kyofu, Majora, Grimoire, Maxwell, Kaleidoscope, Tilith,** and **Saiping** **.** I think that's all that I have right- why re you staring at me like that?" Tatsumi said. everyone else was looking between him and the several obvious looking teigu with growing awe, fear, and surprise.

"W-what?" Najenda spoke. barely coming out of her stupor.

"I asked If I can join now?"

"O-oh... of course." regaining her composure, she welcomed Tatsumi into the group.

"welcome to the path of carnage, Tatsumi."

"Nice to be back on my favorite path too."

* * *

Later that night, Tatsumi went back to the cliffside, a familiar presence lingered in the air.

"and you say that another one's around here somewhere?" Tatsumi asked, the book wrote back with an arrowhead in the general direction.

~yes, while you were being dragged away, you've failed to notice the presence of another teigu. it should be right around... here.~

looking around, he noticed that one of the branches looked metallic in the moonlight. tugging the branch, a hidden compartment on the tree's trunk opened up, revealing a worn down book. It was a light grey or silver colored tome with an attachment strap that can be put on a belt with two red wolf-like eyes on each side of the front cover, along with black Latin runes going across the front and back of the said tome.

~ah yes... I remember this one. it was **Beowulf** , the wolves of betrayal. If memory serves me right, then it has the power to summon wolf minions from its pages.~

"sweet, another teigu., and now that we're alone..." Tatsumi snuck over to the end of the cliff, where an assortment of materials and a female's body was found. "it's time for a little upgrade."

~oh i'm so excited!~

" I know **Grimoire** , now let's get started." Tatsumi said popping his knuckles before getting to work

by sunrise, night raid had one extra member to join their cause, and one more teigu to brag about as well.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! um... i don't have much to say here, so...**

 **like fave and review please!**

 **TBC**


	4. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 4

**Danger lord 4**

 **I've spaced out some of the events so it helps lengthen the plot and storyline a bit.**

 **also, from some comments by a few guests, let me make a few things clear.**

 **I've actually intended for Cyan to be made as a "Gary Stu", but not as a self insert. the point was to make it more hilarious how people in the universe he jumps to react to the sheer absurdity that is his OPness. if you want a picture of what I mean, then here's my best interpretation of it: Cyan is like a combination of Bill cipher, Saitama and Deadpool that I dumped in what's essentially Murder party the anime to add some levity to the sheer brutallity of the deaths in the canon universe. (and Manga, Akame dies in that one I think)**

 **No it's not to make myself feel better than others, this was just a way to make a Massacre of an Anime somewhat funny. I don't have a god complex, I have self generating depression. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!**

 **while Cyan is a somewhat recurring OC in my vast mansions of OCs, he's not the one I use as a self insert. in fact NONE of my fics I've ever created here featured my Self insert OC at all.**

 **this is technically supposed to be half of a crackfic since, as i've stated before, i PLANNED on making Cyan a Gary Stu for shits and giggles. and as for why he's Tatsumi, well, I have a weakness for the underdogs (as well as harems). that's why most of my RWBY fics center around Jaune most of the time.**

 **I'm getting off topic. sorry for the wait. let's go already**

* * *

(2 in the morning)

~tatsumi. wake up... there are intruders near here.~

"Gnhh... wha? intruders?" Tatsumi jolted up, looking at the new and improved Grimoire. her body looks just like Sayo, but her hair and eyes were a ghastly pale white, and she wore a more Gothic attire than before.

~indeed. I count around 20 of them.~ Grimoire stated.

"hmm... alright then, let's get going." Tatsumi said, rising up from his bed, getting dressed.

~you're not going to alert the others? shouldn't we need to address them of the predicament...~

"eh, they'll get up when they want to, I'm not gonna stop them. besides, I wanna try out Beowulf, I bet they're gonna be awesome."

~Beowulf is female.~

"oh, well then I bet that she'll be awesome." Tatsumi said, taking out the ancient tome and going outside.

"alright Grim, where are they?" Tatsumi said, pulling out Beowulf. "hey there. would you mind helping us out please?"

~ they just entered the area. ten to the north, three in the other directions, and the last one is staying at the border, most likely the leader. they'll find this place by around seven minutes.~

the dark tome glowed a deep crimson aura and a deep feminine voice flooded both characters.

 **~...Grimoire? Is that you?~**

~of course it's me. my apologies for the change in appearance, but we need require your aid at the moment.~

 **~no worries... so this is the guy who wants to use me?~**

"If you want to that is. this is your decision." Tatsumi said.

 **~ a user who lets the teigu decide...how peculiar...~  
**

~I can assure you Beowulf that My lord Tatsumi is indeed trustworthy.~

 **~very well then, I'll help a LITTLE bit, I'm not doing all the grunt work~**

"I'll take what I can get. thanks." pages scattered from the tome and the individual sheets morphed into dark constructs of giant werewolf like creatures, red veins visibly pumping along the pure ivory bone plates attached to them similar to that of armor. a total of ten wolves were created.

 **~ i'll attack the ones up north, but that's it. then i'm going back to sleep.~** Beowulf announced.

"that's fine, hope you have a great nap." was all he said before pocketing her within his jacket pocket.

~is that all? you're not going to ask why she wants to sleep?~ Grimoire asked, Beowulf silently listening in faint curiosity as well.

Tatsumi shrugged with a somewhat bland expression. "If she wants to sleep, then who am I to say otherwise.." He said, walking off to a different direction. "besides, the others should be awake by now, so i'll give the leader a well deserved visit."

~very well, I shall inform the others of your whereabouts.~

"thanks Grim!" Tatsumi yelled, a good distance away and continuing.

 **~Peculiar indeed.~** Beowulf echoed, drifting off back to slumber.

* * *

(akame's POV)

I just woke up to the sound of Lubbock screaming in my room from the hallway. something about inturders or whatnot, then I finally noticed the faint smell of blood coming from the distance. it was barely far enough to escape me, but it's still there.

either something died, or someone's killing something.

I'm going to be the latter If my instincts are right.

looking outside, I saw a slight twitch of movement from the trees near the opening area. Amateurs. well, I guess I get an easy kill this time.

opening my window, I leap out and Threw Murasame at what I knew was the poor fool who attempted to try and hide himself.

 _ssshhhiiiikkk_

"AAAAAGH!"

just like I planned. the dunce didn't even know what hit him. literally. I'm literally seeing the man try to pull out the blade, cutting himself even more.

"don't bother." I said, but He didn't even listen. well now that he's a laid corpse in front of me.

... I really need to stop thinking about- what was that?

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"hey, Calm down Akame! it's just me!" the figure behind her was none other than Lubbock, hands up at the sight of Murasame point blank in front of him.

"..."

" I see you got your kill, hope you don't mind helping me out a bit, right?"

"help? what did you do this time?" Akame finally said.

"I've just got two runners, and they've just split up not too long ago I ran into you whilst chasing them. can you go get one while I go for the other?"

"...fine."

"thanks. one of them went east, I'll take the west one." Lubbock shouted before disappearing within the tree shadows.

"alright, the one to the east huh?" Akame mumbled before sprinting to that direction.

* * *

a good fifteen minutes later...

"alright, head count, did we leave anyone out?" Najenda said, everyone (save for tatsumi) regrouped at the opening to the Base, a pile of corpses in front of them.

"Akame?" a nod at her name called was her answer.

"Bulat?"

"Right here Najenda." Bulat affirmed.

"Leone, Lubbock?"

"Right here."

"Here boss."

"Sheele, Mine?"

"y-yes."

"present."

"Tatsumi?"

silence befell the group.

"Tatsumi? where is he?" suddenly, rustling from all around them startled them back into battle positions, emerging from the forest foliage were ten Black wolf like dogs with bone armor, dragging ten additional corpses to the pile. they seemed to ignore the group since when they dropped their corpse to the pile, they just sat in front of it, as if they were expecting someone to arrive in the direction they were looking.

"what the hell are these?" Leone half yelled.

~they are constructs from an Imperial arms my master found.~ an unknown voice answered, making everyone face the new person, which just so happen to be Grimoire.

~calm yourselves, I came to tell you that Tatsumi's engaged the- oh, never-mind. there he is.~ Grimoire pointed at the emerging silhouettes of Tatsumi and a man beaten half to death.

"oh hey guys. sorry I missed roll call." tatsumi greeted, snapping the poor sap's neck, before finishing the corpse mound. the constructs then began to dissolve and return to Beowulf which was still inside Tatsumi's jacket. "took you guys long enough. the leader was probably the most competent one out of all of them. too bad he's dead now."

"..." the whole group was silent, until Leone walked up to him, and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" blinking at the sudden outburst he just shrugged.

"a pretty average guy." he replied. Beowulf, awoken by the shout giggled at the nonchalant answer.

"Bullshit!" Lubbock and Mine shouted in unison.

"that's enough, you all." Najenda ordered, shutting the three up.

"I am curious though..." Najenda continued. "you seem to be a Teigu collector and a self proclaimed Teigu creator-"

"which doesn't make any sense since the art's been lost for generations..." Lubbock butted in. Tatsumi looked to the side at that remark.

"so how is it that you experience no drawback from utilizing multiple teigu?"

"well... that's kind of a secret. and if that get's out, then it'll be a complete disaster..."

"in other words; you're not gonna tell us." Mine snarked.

"pretty much."

"Alright, what's important is that the threat is eliminated." Akame finally chimed in.

"yeah, I wanna go back to sleep..." Sheele added, Bulat nodding in agreement.

"Agreed, well goodnight. you coming Grim?" Tatsumi finished, trotting back to the Base nonchalantly.

~Coming. goodnight everyone.~

"..."

"...Sooo, is anyone gonna ask who the new chick is?"

* * *

 **FINALLY!**

 **done with this chapter. next chapter will be Tatsumi vs. Ogre and then he pays a certain visit to a vital character.**

 **if you haven't read the A/N above, then please read it. like and review and all that jazz.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Danger lord 5**

 **Now we get to the good part.**

 **Let's go already.**

* * *

"where is the boy NOW!?" Najenda droned on in annoyance. this was the fifth time in the last _two_ days since Tatsumi joined, and he has disappeared from the group. after the third time, it became more irking than worrisome.

at first, it was tolerable, but now it's slowly becoming to the point where Najenda was contemplating on having the group hunt him down and strap him to a tree, or Bulat, whichever comes first.

"I think he headed towards the capitol..." Lubbock said.

"at this ungodly hour? this is the exact time where most of the shady people come out."

"we'll notify him when he comes back, right now we have two assignments." Najenda said, opting to go on with the meeting.

"first off, our client wants us to kill off two people-" she started, pulling out two documents and handing them out. " first one's Gamal, a shady dealer who bribes guards and the like to cover his misdeeds. he also supplies drugs and drugged women as alternative choices of pay."

"Leone, is this true?" Bulat asked the lioness.

"yup; met the client herself. she smelt like disease and crap. probably sold her body for the money." she nodded.

"she wants these two dead because her husband was convicted of a few crimes he never committed, and these two are the ones who framed him." Akame, waving around the second flier, skipped the side-railing conversation and brought it back on track.

"and the other one?"

"General Ogre. a regular of the first target. he kills off people the dealer sends him after, then is payed by money or booze. fortunately, we found that tonight's his day off, so this is the perfect time to strike."

"so what's the plan boss?"

"You and Bulat will eliminate Gamal. Akame and Lubbock will go after Ogre. the rest of you are on standby, and if you find Tatsumi, bring him back here." Najanda ordered. "I don't care how as long as he's alive."

* * *

"why do I have a feeling that someone just put a hit on me?" said person in question said, shivering a bit as he walks down a random alleyway. "oh well. Now then, where's the troll who lives around here..."

walking down the alleyway and onto the opening to the main street, he was suddenly face to...er torso with the giant in question.

"oh... hi there, whoever you are." he started, ignoring the fact that he essentially ran into the gigant.

"...beat it squirt."

"what's that?"

"I said BEAT it!"

"speak up gorilla, I can't hear you from up there!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Ogre shouted, gaining some stares from bystanders. seeing as this caused a scene. he quickly composed himself and looked back down... only to find the smaller male gone, and in his place was a note sticking out of his vest.

"the hell?" he said, taking out the note and opening it.

~Suck a Dick, you weak little troll~ -T

He was filled with sudden rage as he just now noticed the fleeing, cackling youth running away. without another word, Ogre followed suit, not knowing that he was walking into Tatsumi's trap.

what neither of them knew was that they were being watched by two other familiar people...

* * *

"I've got you now, you scrawny little shit."

"you might wanna rephrase that a little."

"what?"

"You just said that you catch shit." Tatsumi clarified, pretending to have a disgusted look. "that's disgusting. i don't want to be near _your_ hands."

"what- I-you!" He stammered, caught off guard by the teen's statement.

"Can we fight now?" Tatsumi continued, impatiently waving around his now drawn out sword.

"Y-you dare mock ME!? RRAAAAGGHHHH!" Ogre yelled, attempting to swing at him in blind rage.

closing his eyes, Tatsumi released a sigh as he nonchalantly walks pass the giant man, not only confusing him, but both hidden assassins who were watching the spectacle.

"Gaebolg." was all he said.

 ***BWOOSH***

Suddenly, Ogre exploded in a fountain of blood and jet black thorns, the long ebony spikes bursts through many different places on the giant. his own screams of agony were drowned by his blood in his throat, his body pouring out many pints of blood from the visible thorns and holes.

"wow. not even 4 seconds... for a corrupted general, you went down easily."

"AAGH! GAH!" the man tried to say.

"Nah, i don't reveal my secrets to dead people." tatsumi answered the garbled mess.

"GAAAH! AAH!"

"Oh really, an apprentice? should've thought about her before you dug your own grave."

"...W-WhA?" he man half asked.

"though I have a feeling i'll met her sooner or later... oh well, I'm making this up as I go. so i'll deal with her later." Tatsumi said, walking up to the bleeding meat-sack. "because i'm in a good mood, i'll be nice. any last words?"

"Ple-AAGH, D-DonGH... K-k-K..."

"sorry, out of time." Tatsumi droned as he decapitated the man, killing off what was left of the corpse's life.

up on the rooftops, Akame and Lubbock stared dumbfounded at the display before them.

"..."

"how did he know about Ogre, He wasn't at the meeting." Lubbock wondered.

~because He and I share a mental connection. what i hear can be heard by tatsumi if i so choose.~ a third voice said, startling Lubbock, and making Akame strike out at... Grimoire.

~don't bother. Murasame won't work on Biological Teigu unless you hit the core.~ Grimoire giggled, pushing the blade away from her face.

"so he HEARD our conversation!?"

~he knew you two were here the whole time. he just ignored you because he couldn't get distracted until Ogre died.~ she said, pointing below. both assassins looked down to see Tatsumi waving at them, before running off.

"AFTER HIM!" Lubbock shouted, both he and Akame raced after the fleeing boy, but when they rounded the corner, all they found was tatsumi's shoes, a sheath, and a note.

opening up the note, both deadpanned at the contents inside.

~I'll be home a bit late. gotta take care of one more thing. tell the boss the mission's complete for me. -T~

* * *

 _Knock knock knock..._

"hmm? what?" the child woke up with a slight start. looking around, he didn't see anything out of place.

 _Knock Knock Knock..._

except for the slight knocking of glass at his window. still half asleep, the young boy opened the window slightly and looked around.

"nothing..."

"greetings emperor." a mysterious voice spoke up, making the boy jump. now fully awake, he tried to spot the source of the voice.

"calm yourself, your highness, I just want to talk."

"...who are you?" the young emperor asked.

"well... how about Cyan? yeah... Cyan's good."

"w-what do you want?"

"like I said, just want to talk."

"talk? talk about what?"

"oh... just somethings to pass the time."

"..."

"first off, my apologies for waking you up emperor."

"Makoto."

"hmm?"

"my name. it's Makoto."

"...very well Makoto, we have lots to talk about."

* * *

 **sorry if this is a bit short, i'm trying to provide as much content as possible before I brick myself again.**

 **that being said, there will definitely be more than this next chapter. how much more, I don't know, but it'll be more than this chapter.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Danger Lord 6**

 **let's go!**

* * *

"so he waved at you, then ran off?" Najenda started, the two assassins nodding in confirmation.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE RUN OFF TO NOW!?" Mine screeched, frustrated at how the "newbie" was more elusive than the rest of them.

"The better question is-" the sudden voice of Tatsumi made the pink clad sniper shriek in surprise, startling her to Sheele. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Tatsumi. While I respect everyone's sense of privacy, your's is getting a bit... out of hand." Bulat said.

"But I pass my time productively!"

"How?" Lubbock asked, which was all that was said before Tatsumi pulled out several items. One of which seemed to get a major reaction from AKAME of all people.

"well... I killed a Shit hugging Ogre, anoher fat man and his army of martial artists, aaaaaaaannnnd raided the castle vault." he casually listed off. "Side note, they should up their security, or at least make them smarter."

"Wh-WHAT!?"

"How are you not caught!?"

"Why did you think it was a good idea!?"

"Relax everyone, I got myself covered." Tatsumi said, pulling out a black and grey roll of cloth. "Nobody even noticed me, thanks to my latest creation. i present to you..." Tatsumi said flaring his voice dramatically. "the **Shroud of Shadows: KagetoKage**!"

"..." silence echoed through the room.

"what."

"..."

"C'mon guys. at least say something."

"..."

"oh for fuck's sake." wrapping the cloth around himself, making his entire body disappear, furthering the shock of everyone's faces. "if there's nothing new to report, them i'm off." thankfully, that got Najenda's attention.

"And where are you going NOW!?"

"to gather food and stuff-" Tatsumi said before sidestepping as Akame tried (keyword: TRIED) to tackle him. looking back at the now dazed girl, he continued. "and I'll be out late." he reached for the door.

"Wait!" Akame, almost instantly recovering from the failed tackle. "I still have questions!"

"So do i, i'm sure we'll both get some answered later. bye." and with that, Tatsumi left.

"Grimoire. Do you know where he goes?" Lubbock asked.

~Even if I did, he would've told me to kept it secret. but I don't know either.~

* * *

"And that's how I nearly startled my friends to death with a live chicken." Tatsumi finished, a child like laugh followed from below him.

"I had no idea that chickens are so hostile."

"Oh believe me, I was ran out of town because of it."

"By who? the villagers?"

"The whole chicken flock."

"Oh." he giggled.

"I couldn't look at cooked chicken the same way again for a few weeks." Tatsumi said, standing up from his unusual perch. "And with that, I'll have to call it a night-"

"Wait... Cyan?" Makoto said, stopping the teen in his tracks. "May I... ask you of something?"

"sure thing."

"Can you give me a tour of the capital... at night time?"

"I don't see why not, but what brought this on?"

"it's just..." Makoto paused. "I keep getting complaints that the citizens are suffering, but Honest keeps saying that the're wrong. I merely left it be at first, but now... I'm starting to get curious."

"Oh, So you want me to take you around to see if these complaints were true?"

"...Is it too much to ask?"

"..."

"C-Cyan?"

"well, I _was_ going to turn in for the night, but frankly, I've got nothing better to do at the moment; sure." Tatsumi sighed. "Get dressed."

"W-wait right now!?"

"Yup, You wanted to do it, I don't see why we can't do it _now_." Tatsumi finished, looking away as the young boy put on some more clothing as opposed to his normal pajamas.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, climb on my back and hold tight." Tatsumi instructed, the young emperor complied and latched himself on the teen.

"Alright, your Majesty, hang on!" Tatsumi said, jumping off the ledge and landing on another platform. scouting for onlookers, Tatsumi leapt across the palace in the moonlit night, Makoto close in tow.

* * *

"This is getting boring..."

an hour has passed, and both males were on the rooftop of someone's building in the noble district. so far, the only thing they found of interest was a few acts of the guards abusing people. while it surprised the young emperor at first, Tatsumi just shrugged it off.

"wait... what's that down there?" Makoto asked, pointing down below. their eyes followed down to the rather interesting scene... of a blond man choking a random person.

" _oh shit_." thought tatsumi. " _forgot about Zank. oh well, next time i guess._ "

"I HEARD THAT!" said blonde man shouted, suddenly looking at the two in the roof tops. swiftly decapitating his victim, he fully turned around and was about to climb up to them.

"haha.. gotta go!" Tatsumi yelped gripping Makoto tightly and leapt back to the palace's main direction.

* * *

"Well that's a major bust." Tastumi sighed. " we only saw that blonde guy kill a person and abusive guards."

"I know, still it was quite-" Makoto stopped, stepping back a bit.

"what?" Tatsumi asked, but was quickly shushed.

"listen." Makoto whispered, pointing to a slightly ajar door in front of them. understanding what he was referring to, Tatsumi pulled out KagetoKage and covered both of them, making them disappear.

leaning close to the door, both listened in to the rather lively conversation on the other side.

"So what's this I hear about Ogre dying?" Honest groaned, smacking his lips on a slab of meat.

"apparently, some kid just antagonized him, and led him to a back alleyway." the other male in the room answered. "guards found his body turned into a bleeding pin cushion."

"hmm... that's a bit concerning... oh well." they laughed.

"well nice to see the fat man having a chuckle about one of his own dying." Tatsumi whispered.

"That reminds me... "the man said.

"what is it Shura?"

"I'd like my friends and I to form a team. i'm getting sick of barely doing anything around here."

"fine then, just be sure to keep it classy." Honest waved off.

"and what about the emperor?"

"what ABOUT the child? HAH!" Honest snorted. "that child's practically wrapped around my finger. I'll make sure he doesn't bat an eye like a good little boy, but I expect compensation."

"Of course father. would more food and a slave or two suffice?" Shura sneered, grinning maniacally.

"W-what?" Makoto gasped.

"Hah, just keep it away from the Naive child, he'll stick his nose into it, and make it a hassle. although... he is coming of age... I suppose i'll consider _educating_ the lad on the pleasures of women soon." the fat minister chortled.

"oooh that's foreboding..." Tatsumi growled, slinking away with Makoto in toll, they managed to successfully sneak back to the emperor's room. "well that was... eventful... right Makoto?" silence was his answer. "Makoto?" he looked to the bed where he placed him to find the young emperor himself staring blankly at the floor. "Makoto? Hellooo... you okay?"

"All this time..." Makoto mumbled.

"huh?"

"all this time, he thought I was some puppet? the people's suffering... the atrocities of the capital... the rumors and warnings about him... are they all true?"

"I don't know much about the Rumors, but yeah basically."

"..."

"Makoto?"

"Please, cyan... I need some time... to think about this..."

"Alright. I'll come back in a few days to let you think. See you later." Tatsumi said, walking to the window. "oh and stay safe, Makoto. we'll find a way past this." was his last remark before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **TBC.**


End file.
